Perseus the Male Hunter
by Jaxsonmcfox14
Summary: Percy is scared. He's running and he doesn't know what from. That's when he meets Perseus, son of Zeus. After being raised by Perseus for years something happens that changes Percy's life forever, he meets his sister. Rated T for future violence.
1. A New Life

There was a boy running through the woods as fast as his 9 year-old feet could carry him. He came to a clearing ad instantly knew that he had no chance of escaping. The only reason he evaded the monster chasing him thus far was because it kept tripping on roots and fallen trees.

He looked around in vain for an escape route. He saw a large man walking through the field towards him.

The man was holding a giant hand-and-a-half sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He threw the shield at the monster like it was nothing. As soon as it touched the monster it sent it flying with much more force than it should have. The monster then exploded in a poof of golden dust.

The man turned to the boy, and with a stern look said, "What is your name?"

The boy replied in a whisper with a simple "Perseus." The man smirked slightly at that.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Perseus with a worried expression.

"I don't know, I've never known." said Perseus almost silently.

"Speak up child." Perseus said calmly

"I don't know" Percy said slightly louder.

Perseus smiled at the child, knowing he was not normal. "Well that's a problem isn't it?"

As the night went on Perseus made food for Percy, which he timidly ate. While he ate, Perseus explained to the man that he never met his mother, and his father had died before he was born. He hadn't eaten in days and scarfed the food down quickly.

After he had finished eating he asked the man what his name was.

"My name is Perseus, and I am a son of Zeus. To keep things from getting confusing I'll call you Percy."

Percy was no longer scared of the large man in front of him. He had heard many stories of the great "Perseus, Son of Zeus, Bane of Medusa"

Perseus asked Percy if would like to travel with him. Percy answered with an obvious yes, seeing as he had no family or friends to go back to and it would be dangerous to go off on his own.

(Seven years later)

Percy had his sword pointed at Perseus's throat. "You win, finally."

"What do you mean by finally? You're a hero, and a master with a sword." Percy said confused.

"You have a natural aptitude for swordsmanship, I expected you to beat me years ago. There aren't many warriors that learn anywhere near as fast as you do, especially mortals, and none of them are anywhere near as good as you are." Perseus said quickly.

"Oh, well thanks." Percy said timidly.

After sparring they went to sleep for the night. While they were sleeping a stray hellhound snuck into their camp. It went straight for Perseus's tent.

It ripped open his tent and pounced on his chest. He was defenseless, and Percy was asleep. It instantly went for the killing blow, but just before it did he yelled out "PERCY!" A second later he was silent, dead. The great hero, Perseus, was in Elysium hoping that Percy survived the encounter.

Percy awoke from someone shouting his name. It was Perseus. He knew that he would intentionally be loud without reason. He opened his tent to find a hellhound standing outside. It hadn't noticed him yet, which he was thankful for.

He drew a dagger and as quietly as he could snuck up on it. He slit the hellhound's throat, and it exploded into golden dust.

He walked over to Perseus's tent hoping for the best but expecting the worst. When he got there Perseus was dead and in his hand was a note that said "Dig up the chest under my tent"

Percy dug for thirty minutes before hitting something. Once he got the chest out of the ground he opened it up to find a ring, a hairpin, and three notes. The first note read "Everything I own goes to Percy when I die. This includes my sword, shield, ring, and hairpin."

The second note read "Percy, if you are reading this than I must have died. I am sorry that I couldn't train you more for the drastic turn your life is about to take. That fateful day all those years ago when I met you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. There are many things I wish I could tell you, but they wouldn't all fit on this paper. Firstly, the things I left for you in my will are very important. The ring will hide your scent from monsters and immortals. The hairpin will morph into an exact replica of my other sword. The shield is enchanted to put an extreme amount of force into anything it touches. The swords are both enchanted to return to you if lost. The hairpin is named Riptide, and the other is named Wind's Razor. Second, search for the Hunters of Artemis. They will most likely try to castrate you, but if you tell Artemis or Zoe that I sent you and show them the hairpin, you will be treated with respect. Lastly, you are not mortal, you are a son of Atlas, Titan of Strength and Endurance. Put on that ring quickly, I have hidden you from the god's sight your whole life. Now that I'm gone you are no longer hidden without it. Do not trust all gods, especially the Olympians. There is a short list of gods you can trust in this chest. I loved you like a son. Goodbye Percy."

Percy was on the verge of tears when he opened the third note.

It was a list of names. On the list were the names: Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Iris. It also said not to trust any of Perseus's siblings without caution.

(A year later)

Percy was trailing the hunters, waiting for them to finish their hunt so as to not hinder them. He had been following them for months. They hadn't seen him once, but he knew their names as well as their personalities. He was physically older than them, being 17, but they were partially immortal.

They were on a particularly difficult hunt at the moment. They were hunting a massive hydra. The hydra had been attacked multiple times before, so instead of having the usual 3-7 heads it had 21. The hunters were cornered, there was no way out. They thought that this was it, they were going to die. That is until the hydra was sent flying 100 yards.

Percy saw that the hunt was cornered and did the only logical thing he could, he threw his shield at the hydra. It seemed to have broken the majority of its necks, rendering them useless. The hunt looked for the source of the rescue and only saw a green and silver shield on the ground.

Percy jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and walked over to the hunters. "I'm sorry for intruding on your hunt, but I was wondering if I could speak to your lieutenant or Artemis herself."

A black haired girl stepped forward and said "My name is Zoe, and I am the lieutenant of the hunt."

"I need to speak to you privately." Percy said to Zoe quietly.

"Anything you need to say you can say in front of the rest of the hunt." Zoe said defiantly so that the hunt could hear her.

"Perseus sent me." Percy said while pulling the hairpin out of his pocket.

Zoe's eyes widened momentarily. She then sent the hunt back to set up camp before Artemis's return. After Zoe was sure they were gone and no one was spying on them, she hugged Percy. "Hello brother."

****A/N Hey guys this is my first fic and I would love to get some constructive criticism on it. I know it is a short chapter, but if enough people like than I will keep it going, and make longer chapters. If you do review please tell me how long you think later chapters should be. I am willing to write chapter as long as Starblade's or as short as this one. Also, I know the times don't match up. Zoe became a hunter long after Perseus died seeing as Heracles was his Great-Grandson/Brother, but I don't really care.****

****-Jaxson****


	2. Author's Note

**It's been a while... I have had a half written chapter two on my computer for almost a year now. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life. I also felt like my writing wasn't very good at all. I may fix chapter one, but probably not. There is so much wrong with that chapter. I wrote it and looked over it ONE TIME. I may have improved my writing slightly, but I'm not sure. That's kind of up to you guys. I also noticed that this story has more favs and follows than some stories with 100k words. That's so insane. I know I said this a year ago, but if you guys REALLY want me to I'll try to continue with this story. Just remember I'm not the most motivated person...**

**If I do continue who would should I bring into the story? It could be famous Greek heroes, PJO characters, or an OC if you really want. If you want an OC than just pm me the details of the character, and I'll try to fit them in somewhere. It may be a day or two before I upload chapter two because I don't want it to turn out like chapter one. If I start feeling motivated I may upload it later tonight, but probably not. I have a family gathering tomorrow so it would be a little later in the day. I also no longer have Word so I have to use OpenOffice which isn't the greatest program. Sorry if you thought this would be a chapter, but expect one soon. **


	3. Introducing Myself

**Here is chapter two after nearly a year. I'm really sorry about the amount of time it took for this. I also rewrote chapter one so please go read that. Anyway, chapter 2...**

After pulling away from the hug Percy was confused, as any male hugged by a hunter should be.

"What do you mean by brother?"

"Perseus has told me a lot about you, Percy. One of those thing being that we share a father." Zoe explained.

Percy didn't know what to say. He had just found out that he has a sister. He was also wondering when Perseus found the time to talk to her. They trained together and hunted almost every hour they were awake.

Zoe spoke to break the awkward silence. "I will show you to our camp, where you will introduce yourself. After that come talk to me in Artemis's tent. She should be back by then."

The hunter's camp wasn't far from there. The walk seemed like forever though because of the silence. When they got to camp Percy noticed that everyone was doing something, there wasn't a single person sitting around. Another thing he noticed was the amount of dirty looks he was getting. He knew the hunters were notorious for hating men, but he hoped his good standing with Zoe might help with that.

One of the younger hunters walked up to him smiling. She seemed knew so maybe she wouldn't hate him as much as the others did. His assumption was right, as she walked up to him and said "Hello."

Percy replied with a simple "Hi." He waved and smiled.

"My sisters said that I shouldn't trust you, but you saved them and seem pretty nice." She said happily.

"Well thank you for trusting me." Percy said smiling "I need to go talk to your lieutenant now." 

"Bye!" She said and ran away to go talk to one of her sisters.

Percy walked through the camp looking for Artemis's tent but couldn't find it. After looking a little longer he decided to ask one of the hunters hoping they would tell him.

"Over there, boy." She said pointing towards a tent out in front of all the others.

"Thank you." Percy said before walking off towards the tent. Before he could even knock the tent was opened revealing his sister and the goddess Artemis. The inside of the tent was covered with furs from animals and monsters. Most likely from previous hunts they had been on. Percy didn't know what to say so he just stood there awkwardly until Artemis spoke up.

"So you are the pupil of Perseus that I have heard so much about. You are obviously very strong, and a skilled tracker if you were able to find us, but do you have any training with a bow?" Artemis said while sizing Percy up.

"Perseus did not have the time to train me in archery before he died." Percy said sadly.

"You speak as though it's been a long time since then. How long ago did he die?" Artemis asked confused.

"It's been about a year. I've been following the hunt for 11 months now, but I didn't want to intrude on the hunt you were on." Percy said calmly. After this both Artemis and Zoe looked astonished. Percy didn't know why. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that no one has ever found the hunt that quickly." Zoe stated quietly.

"I guess Perseus trained me well?" Percy said timidly. Both Artemis and Zoe agreed.

"Would you mind showing me what was given to you by Perseus after he passed?" Artemis asked quickly. Percy placed everything on the table in front of him except for the ring, deciding against taking it off. Artemis was confused by the shield. She tried to pick it up, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"Zoe send an Iris message to Hephaestus. I would like him to come look at this shield." Artemis said while staring at the shield thinking. She then moved on to the two swords. She read the names on both of them. "Wind's Razor and Riptide..." She trailed off.

"I think Zoe knows about them." Percy said to Artemis hoping it wouldn't anger the goddess.

"Than I will wait until she comes back with Hephaestus to ask her about them." Artemis said quietly. Moments later Zoe walked in with the largest man Percy had ever seen. He guessed that he was Hephaestus.

"What was I brought here to look at?" Hephaestus asked impatiently. Artemis showed him the shield. He tried to pick up the shield, but just like Artemis, he couldn't.

Percy then spoke up, "I can pick it up." Hephaestus turned towards him quickly.

"It must be a symbol of power of some kind. Is there anything else special about it?" Hephaestus asked.

"It hits with much more force than it should based on it's weight. It was given to me by Perseus." Percy said to the god. After looking at it for a few more minutes Hephaestus finally said something.

"I think it is Atlas's symbol of power. I don't know how you and Perseus were able to wield it though." Hephaestus said perplexed. "If you ever have the time come see me at my forge. I would love to look at the shield again."

With a flash Hephaestus was gone. After he was gone Artemis inquired Zoe about the swords.

"They were supposed to be gifts to Percy and I. Perseus kept ahold of Percy's until he was ready, but I gave mine to Perseus as a way for Percy to prove who he was when he got here." Percy then tried to give Riptide back to Zoe. "No, you keep it. I have no need for a sword, nor am I skilled enough to use one. If Perseus was telling the truth you are one of the most skilled swordsman alive."

"Thank you Zoe." Percy said gratefully. After Artemis was done looking over Percy's gifts she sent Zoe to set up a tent for him. She set it up away from the rest, but no so far that he wouldn't be able to help if they were under attack. It was more for his safety than the hunters though. She doubted they would like to have him around too often.

"I'm sure Zoe would be very unhappy with me if I forgot my promise to Perseus." Artemis said to Percy. After he gave her a confused look she continued, "As long as you swear not to hurt any of my hunter unprovoked or lead them astray I will offer you the same partial immortality as I offered them."

Percy looked dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say. He was wondering what Perseus must have done to get the goddess to do this for him.

"He saved my hunters two different times." Artemis said after guessing what he was thinking. Percy looked up surprised.

"I accept." Percy said timidly. Artemis wasn't surprised. After swearing not to hurt or lead them astray Percy walked off to his tent. He ran into the young hunter on the way there.

"Hello Percy!" The girl said excitedly.

"Hi. I never got your name. What is it?" Percy asked.

"My name is Kalli." The young girl said.

"Well hopefully I'll see you around the camp, but I need to go to bed. I'm very tired." Percy said. The girl ran off to some of the older hunters. Once he got to his tent he laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Well, I felt bad about not updating for so long so I got this up as fast as I could. I don't know exactly where I want to go from here. I have an idea, but If you want to give me any suggestions I'll look at them. Tell me if there are any errors, and please review. I enjoy any feedback I get. I don't really have a schedule for when to update, but it may slow down if I start writing longer chapters. This one is only 1.5k. Once I know where I want to go I will try to get them up to 5k or more. I have all the time in the world to write so it shouldn't be much of a problem.**


	4. I don't have time to finish it

If anyone wants to take over this story PM me and I'll send you the file for it. I'm going to be picky about who I choose. I just don't have time for it. I have CS:GO team practice that I have to keep up with. That along with school doesn't allow me to continue this. Also I feel like I'm not doing the concept justice with my sub-par writing abilities.

The amount of love for this story is insane. 3100 views, 80 follows, 62 favorites, and 15 reviews all for a story with just barely 3000 words. I even still get PMs from people asking me to keep this story going. I got one about 10 minutes ago that made me want to keep the story going, but I've decided to give it away to anyone who wants to finish it.

**-Jaxson**


End file.
